The present invention relates generally to the fields of polylactic acid compositions. More particularly, it concerns polylactic acid compositions that impart oil, grease, or water resistance when coated on paper products.
Fluorochemicals have been used to impart oil or grease resistance to paper or paperboard used to package oily or greasy foods, such as pet foods, microwaveable popcorn, pizza, fried potatoes, fried vegetables, pastries, chocolate bars, or foods containing oil-based sauces. However, there exist various anxieties regarding possible negative impacts of fluorochemicals on human health or the environment, and at least one major supplier of fluorochemicals exited the market for those reasons.
There exists a need for alternative materials to impart oil or grease resistance to paper or paperboard. It would be especially desirable if such an alternative material could be processed with apparatus already known in the art of paper coatings. It would also be desirable if such an alternative material also imparted water resistance to paper or paperboard.